Rezurrection
September 22, 2011 for PS3 and PC |price = $15.00 (Xbox 360) (Previously ) $14.99 (£10.00/€15.00) - PS3 $14.99 USD - PC (Steam) Free - (Hardened/Prestige Edition only)}} Rezurrection is the last Call of Duty: Black Ops downloadable content (DLC). It was first mentioned in an Activision earnings release. It was released on August 23, 2011 first to Xbox 360 and was released on September 22, 2011 to PS3 and PC. If the player purchased the Hardened or Prestige Edition it is available for free. Otherwise, Rezurrection is available for 1200 Microsoft Points or $15.00 USD (£11.49). Official Synopsis Lift off into the latest Zombies epic with “Rezurrection,” the most recent downloadable content pack for “Call of Duty: Black Ops,” and the first to launch players into space for a new dimension of undead action! Old school Zombies strategies get blown out the airlock in “Moon,” where the Call of Duty: Zombies saga comes full circle: The undead have transformed Area 51 into a No Man’s Land, forcing our fearless heroes to escape to an abandoned top-secret moon base where they will face their ultimate challenge and bring an end to the Zombies menace. Whether battling in the lush Biodome or the subterranean shadows of a lunar mine, devious phasing zombies will test your reflexes as they shift in and out of sight. Watch for the undead astronauts as they run riot, unaffected by the base’s fluctuating gravity and lack of life support. Arm yourself with a space-age arsenal of new zombie-killing weapons including the Wave Gun, capable of cooking zombies from the inside-out, and the Quantum Entanglement Device, which taps theories of quantum mechanics to bless (or curse!) your battle against the undead. New equipment types and an all-new perk for thrice the zombie-slaying fun will help unearth the conspiracies that have plagued our heroes since 1943. “Rezurrection” also boasts the original four maps that spawned the Zombie phenomenon. Now armed with the firepower behind Black Ops, players can relive the original nightmare of “Nacht der Untoten,” escape the zombie madness in the asylum of “Verrückt,” battle back the undead Imperial Army of “Shi No Numa,” and pull the plug on “Der Riese,” the zombie factory that started it all. Features *A new zombie map: Moon. *Four re-mastered classic maps: :#Nacht der Untoten :#Verrückt :#Shi No Numa :#Der Riese *An enhanced Zombies Soundtrack including three tracks never before available for purchase. *A new Zombies Moon theme. Achievements/Trophies Gallery Resurrection full.jpg|The official poster Dlc4 screenshots Moon 2 large.jpg|Moon Dlc4 screenshots Moon 3 large.jpg|Another Moon screenshot. Note part of the Waffen SS symbol on the crane Dlc4 screenshots Moon 1 large.jpg|Another screenshot of Moon Natch Der Untoten Screenshot 1.jpg|Nacht Der Untoten Verruckt Screenshot 1.jpg|Verrückt File:Shi No Numa BO.jpg|Shi No Numa File:Shi No Numa BO 2.jpg|Shi No Numa File:Der Riese BO.jpg|Der Riese ZCODLlogo.png|''Call of Duty'' Zombie Labs Logo Videos Call of Duty Black Ops - Rezurrection Behind the Scenes Preview Trivia *In the official poster, Der Riese is mispelled as Der Reise, which means "The Travel", with an improper article however. *The DLC requires 1.15 GB of hard drive space to install, a reference to Element 115, which is featured heavily in Zombies. However, this is most likely a coincidence. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer DLC‎